


A Life With Love

by Nana_san



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, littletwice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san
Summary: A story about an ordinary family...Well, not so ordinary.





	1. Chapter 1

“Whose idea was it for the three of us to get pregnant together?”

“That would be you, dear.” Jeongyeon answers a breathless Nayeon.

The two have been on a very difficult week, since Jihyo had to travel to work and the kids had been rampaging ever since she was gone.

Today was to be a sleepover day, but Sana and Momo had to take Mina to the hospital since the little one was having a fever. Good thing, today was, also, the day Jihyo would be back and peace could exist.

It’s not that the two of them weren’t capable of taking care of their own kids, but they would be angels only for Jihyo. It’s something about her, something that tamed the two biggest players from their college years.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were perceived as the two campus sweethearts, total opposite of one another, and all the boys and girls would group together towards one of the two.

In reality, they were nothing of what people had them be. While Jeongyeon looked dashing and tomboyish, she was a complete sweetheart, the total mother friend. Nayeon, on the other hand, looked like the epitome of girlish, gentle and sweet, reality was the other way around, she was the over-confident type, who would play around all the time.

That is, until they met Jihyo. They were both drawn to her, bewitched by the freshman who had just set foot on campus, looking just like any other, but, to them, she was everything they needed.

“Park Dahyun, Park Chaeyoung and Park Tzuyu! Get over here and put your pajamas on!” Jeongyeon, finally, decides to help her wife with their little devils.

When they are about to dress the last one, when the door opens and a very familiar voice fills the house.

“Mommy is home!” Jihyo announces and the three kids, immediately, run to her and jump, holding her like she had been gone for ten years.

“Now, Chaechae, why are you only half dressed? Did you run from the mommys again?” Jihyo asks, putting her kids down, not bothering with the large smile plastered on her face.

She has been missing her family since she set foot out of the door, and the week couldn’t have passed any slower. She can’t imagine her life without them, doesn’t even remember what she did before meeting her wifes.

As she gets closer to the kids’ room, she can hear the two, as always, bickering about something, and pretending to hate each other. Jihyo, on the other hand, knows they can’t be without each other either. It was just like that ever since they started courting her.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon would always come together when it was about Jihyo. Like when they got an apartment just beside her dorm, for her last year of college, so they could sneak into her room late at night just to sleep with her on her single bed.

In one of their excursions, they met Sana, Jihyo’s neighbour, and the poor girl became their accomplice. That is, until Sana walked in on them one time, and got traumatised for the rest of her college life, thinking she saw something she shouldn’t, but they were really just sleeping.

Momo came into the scene a year later, when they were already all working adults, or so they thought they were, but they became immediate friends once Sana introduced her. The japanese couple even conceded to Nayeon’s plea to have kids at the same time, so they would grow together.

“Are you two going to welcome me back, or keep fighting over nothing?”

“Jiji! You don’t know how we missed you!” Nayeon says, with the brightest smile she could muster.

“Come here, my love! We have missed you so much.” Jeongyeon jumps up and takes her two wifes and three kids in her arms, dropping them all to the ground and rolling around.

“Okay, could I be released? I really need to take a shower and get out of these travel clothes.” Jihyo tries to protest, but snuggles closer to her family anyways.

Right then, the doorbell rings and the kids run off shouting “Mina-chan!”

Nayeon laughs and stands up, helping the other two up as well, and proceeds to get the door. Her little munchkins making it all the more difficult for her, clinging to her legs and screaming in excitement.

“Just be quick, well be waiting for you outside.” Jeongyeon kisses Jihyo’s forehead and walks out of the room.

Sana and Momo arrive with a very sluggish little Mina, who brightens up as soon as she sees her friends jumping happily about her arrival. The kids set off to their playroom (truly, Chaeyoung’s old room, since the three wanted to sleep together and separate rooms became useless) and their parents just laugh at Dahyun, who trips over her slippers, immediately shoots up and pretends nothing happened.

“I swear your clumsiness must be getting to Dubs.” Momo chuckles, earning a pinch from her wife and a laugh from the others.

“We’ll talk later, Mo. Now, is Jihyo home yet?” Sana tries to change the subject.

“I, most certainly, am. Now, where are my hugs?” Jihyo says as she enters the room.

The couple jumps at her, and squishes the shorter woman as tight as humanly possible. It was only a week, but they all missed her, since she is the most level headed one, who will always find a way to calm them all down and, actually, solve the issue.

This began with Mina’s first fever. It was around two a.m. when Jihyo was woken up by screaming coming from her neighbor's apartment, Jeongyeon woke up with the movement and kicked Nayeon up for them to go check on their best friends.

Entering the apartment, they were met with Mina, hurdled up in a ball, on the couch, Sana fainted in the hallway and Momo desperately trying to get her wife to wake up and their daughter to calm down.

“Enough!” Jihyo lets out, and the world seemed to have stopped for a second. Then she takes charge to solve the problem.

“Nayeon, go wake Sana, Mo, get yourself together, and Jeong, go back home to care for the kids.”

Everyone moves at her command, only to be found out, Mina just has a slight fever, probably due to being in the tub for too long, with her own kids, this afternoon.

“Okay, you buffoons, I’ll go get Mina some medicine. We had to give Chaeng and Dubs some as well. Now get yourselves together before you come after us.”

She takes Mina to their own apartment and has Nayeon follow her, after giving the girl something to get her better, the kid just snuggles up to her and sleeps peacefully until next morning, when she wakes up ready for more.

Since then, God Jihyo became someone they needed as much as they needed each other, or Mina. But, the wifes are not as understanding and get jealous, even about a hug. Who can blame them, they were Jihyo deprived for a week, the longest they had gone without her were the three days for her senior camping trip.

“Enough, give us back our Jiji. Go hug a post or something.” Nayeon, finally, explodes and snatches her away.

“So, I brought something for you guys, but I think we will all love what I brought for the kids more. So, let me go and get those gifts out.” Jihyo says, wriggling out of her wifes hold.

She hands the adults some fancy liquor she found on her trip to Thailand, and holds a bag with what must be the kids’ gifts.

“Now, all of you stay put, I’ll go get the children to put them on and come to you.” She commands and, as much as they are all curious about it, nobody can go against her.

After a few minutes of screaming and running, they hear Jihyo say “Now, who can go hug mommies first?”

And the goofballs waiting anxiously at the living room are met with the most adorable sight they ever had. Which gets all of them wondering why none had thought of this before.

The little ones come running, wearing their new little animal onesies, tripping over one another, but they don’t fail to jump on their parents and give them sloppy kisses.

Jihyo comes back, just behind the small rascals, well, not that small when it comes to Tzuyu, and Jihyo still wonders how she gave birth to her, and if they didn’t switch Tzu and Chaeng, because their heights are surely opposites. 

Watching the scene, she feels little hands on hers, and sees Tzuyu wants to be held. Picking up the girl, she smiles wholeheartedly, and thinks out loud.

“Now this is a life with love.”  
“Mooooom, can you, please, not do this right now?”

“Park Tzuyu, you bend back down and let me clean that smudge on your face!” Jihyo demands from her youngest, who is trying to get away from the embarrassing situation she found herself in.

“Ji, just let her go in and come help me calm our wife down?” Nayeon begs, as she had already sent the other two kids in.

Jeongyeon, despite being a brat, is the most emotional of the three, she had been crying for a week now, and today she just lost it. It was their kids middle school entrance ceremony, and she couldn’t bring herself to let her babies out in the world like that.

Nayeon, the least patient of them, didn’t have any more understanding to give her wife, and decided to shove her through it all. But, she still loves her family too much to not care at all, and can’t just leave them be.

Jihyo might be the explosive one, but she was always the most understanding, and had this surprising ability to get her wifes and her children to follow on whatever she wanted from them. Sana and Momo weren’t exempt from her domain as well.

All the girls grew up together, and were always together, except when Chaeyoung and Dahyun would go out and find trouble, whilst Mina and Tzuyu would try and stop them, which never really worked, so they stopped trying at some point and developed a not so healthy love towards gaming.

“Park Jeongyeon, we talked about this, now get out of this car and let’s go send the kids out.” Jihyo tells her wife, who looks like a mess by now, sitting on a ball in the back corner of their minivan.

“*ugh* I don’t want my babies to grow up!” Jeongyeon cries out, her nose is running uncontrollably, eyes are puffy and hair completely disheveled.

Nayeon and Jihyo’s heart melt at the sight, they’ve seen Jeongyeon break down like this many times before, but it never became any less adorable to them.

She bawled when their kids were born, even though she was on labor herself, she couldn’t stop when she heard Nayeon had given birth to their little Dubu. And, having just given birth to her small cub, when she got the news Jihyo was delivering Tzuyu, she demanded to be brought to the room to see it happen, luckily, the three of them would be in the same room, so Nayeon talked some sense into her.

She lost it on their wedding, and got the makeup artist raging for being able to destroy waterproof makeup. No one can explain it to this day. And her soul left her body when she saw her wifes on their own wedding dresses.

She even cried too loud on Sana and Momo’s wedding, having the priest call her out on it. Nayeon had to drag her outside that day, or the ceremony wouldn’t progress. Jihyo recorded everything and she still cried watching the video.

She was a train wreck when their kids started teething and got fevers because of it. When Tzuyu scratched her knee, she was the first to walk among the three, it felt like Jeong’s life was about to end.

And, now, their babies were going away, not really, and her wifes were telling her to let them go. Nayeon and Jihyo had been trying to calm her down for about a week now and it seems it didn’t work at all.

They managed to get her inside the lecture hall, but are still trying to get her silent, so the looks they are getting would diminish a little. It seemed to be working, until the principal finishes his speech and she sees Mina go up on the stage as the new students representative.

Sana and Momo had always been part of the family, Jihyo was the first to take Sana as her daughter, even though Sana was older, but she was a foreigner and couldn’t be left alone. Jeongyeon and Nayeon were as affectionate as their, then, girlfriend and took the girl in as well. 

When Momo came along, her childish ways conquered Sana’s guardians easily, and they had been a close family ever since. Mina was the youngest of the kids, being born a few months later than their three. So she was the precious one, not only for her mothers, but for her ‘cousins’ and her ‘aunties’ as well.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung had really sisterly smiles when Mina was giving her speech, Tzuyu, too much like Jeongyeon, was crying and being calmed down by her sisters, as Jeong was by her wifes. Sana and Momo were overflowing with pride for their daughter, but, more than that, were amused by the family right beside them and their ‘nieces’.

It was always amazing how none of the kids from the Park family would resemble the mothers that gave birth to them. Tzuyu was a lot like Jeongyeon, tall, a mysterious aura and just a big crybaby. Although she did have Jihyo’s skill to get everyone to follow her.

Chaeyoung, too much like Nayeon, was impatient, childish at times, and had Jihyo’s over expressive eyes, but, to everyone's dismay, got Jeongyeon’s sense of humour.

Dahyun, like Jihyo, was reasonable, had this welcoming atmosphere around her, and was wise beyond her years, she also got the warm smile Jeongyeon has, that smile that melts and iceberg within seconds. Unfortunately, she got Nayeon’s lack common sense, which got her sisters and ‘cousin’ on their tippy toes trying to contain her.

The most interesting thing, though, must be the Minatozaki family, both mothers were playful, hyper and childish mannered on their own ways, but Mina didn’t get much of that from them. Like Momo, she was very shy, a passionate learner and really warm. From Sana, she got the love for those who are preciou to her, her welcoming side also came from there, but she was a really quiet kid, it was hard for people who didn’t know her to tell when she got excited, or gloomy, but her face showed everything, much like her mothers’.

She was also hard headed like Sana, got sulky easily like Momo but, also much like them, she was loyal, truthful and defensive when it came to her own. Maybe that is why the Park kids declared her as their very daughter, much like their parents those many years back.

After the entrance ceremony, the kids came and bid goodbye to their parents, then to their ‘aunts’, Jeongyeon was too much of a weeping mess, so Jihyo and Nayeon had to call in absent from work to help their wife. Sana and Momo were off to work, and the kids were going to be out late in the afternoon, so the Park moms headed home.

Jeong fell asleep as soon as she got home, she hadn’t been sleeping properly for a few days. Nayeon and Jihyo had something to eat and set off to cuddle on the couch while they wait for their wife rest a little.

“Yeonnie?”

“Hmm? You want to watch something else?”

“No, I’m just worried over Jeongyeon. We know she has always been a wimp, but should we start preparing her for their college entrance?”

Nayeon bursts out laughing, she knows Jihyo is serious, but the thought that they are going to have to deal with Jeongyeon’s breakdowns every time their daughters go through something amuses her. She lover her wifes too much to not find their antics cute.

“Ji, don’t worry about this right now. Let’s just cuddle and enjoy today? Jeong will wake up soon, and I kind of want you to myself right now.”

“Oh, Mrs Park, we might get caught by your wife.” Jihyo muses as she places herself on Nayeon’s lap.

“We have to be careful, then. She could be a very jealous woman.” Nayeon muses, as she begins to kiss her wife passionately.

Their make out session escalated really quickly, maybe due to the fact that they haven’t had a chance to do it in so long. With four kids, they barely have time and privacy to do much more than shower. They tend to count Mina as their own, just like Sana and Momo count their trio theirs as well.

Jihyo breaks the kiss, and Nayeon attacks her neck, not giving her time to think properly.

“Lets wake the old lady up, I want you both right now!” Jihyo demands, as she lifts Nayeon and takes her to their bedroom.

It might not look like it, but Jihyo is rather strong, and she can’t let Nayeon do any heavy lifting, fearing her leg would give in and she would get hurt again.

They barge into the room, Nayeon demands Jeong to wake up as Jihyo throws her to the bed, hastily removing both their clothes, well, the ones that were not left on the way. Jeongyeon wakes up startled, but wastes no time joining her wifes.

Their playtime is hungry, needy, and they end up breaking the bed at some point, not that it stopped them. What did make them break apart was their alarms, signaling it was almost time to pick up the kids from school.

Jihyo goes pick them up, dropping Jeongyeon on the supermarket so she will get the groceries for dinner, telling her she would pick her up on the way back, and Nayeon is left to tidy up the place and try to get the smell out of the house before Sana and Momo get back, or they wouldn’t let them live.

All the cleaning in the world, no amount of air freshener would stop their friends from noticing the trio glowing, and they knew they would be reminded of it for the years to come. Everything got worse when they had to dispose of the broken pieces of the bed, and had the repairman over to fix their mess.

It was a happening the Minatozakis would bring up everytime they wanted to win over any discussion. And boy, were they happy when the same happened a few months later, when the Parks took Mina for a weekend at the beach and her mothers managed to break, not only their bed, but the couch as well. 

Looking back at all that, the beginning of the year was rough for them, adapting to not having the children around all day, to being able to go back to work normally, to get back on track. Now it’s getting close to summer vacation and Jihyo must admit, this is, indeed, a life with a lot of love.


	2. Yay!

“Mooooom, can you, please, not do this right now?”

 

“Park Tzuyu, you bend back down and let me clean that smudge on your face!”  Jihyo demands from her youngest, who is trying to get away from the embarrassing situation she found herself in.

 

“Ji, just let her go in and come help me calm our wife down?” Nayeon begs, as she had already sent the other two kids in.

 

Jeongyeon, despite being a brat, is the most emotional of the three, she had been crying for a week now, and today she just lost it. It was their kids middle school entrance ceremony, and she couldn’t bring herself to let her babies out in the world like that.

 

Nayeon, the least patient of them, didn’t have any more understanding to give her wife, and decided to shove her through it all. But, she still loves her family too much to not care at all, and can’t just leave them be.

 

Jihyo might be the explosive one, but she was always the most understanding, and had this surprising ability to get her wifes and her children to follow on whatever she wanted from them. Sana and Momo weren’t exempt from her domain as well.

 

All the girls grew up together, and were always together, except when Chaeyoung and Dahyun would go out and find trouble, whilst Mina and Tzuyu would try and stop them, which never really worked, so they stopped trying at some point and developed a not so healthy love towards gaming.

 

“Park Jeongyeon, we talked about this, now get out of this car and let’s go send the kids out.” Jihyo tells her wife, who looks like a mess by now, sitting on a ball in the back corner of their minivan.

 

“*ugh* I don’t want my babies to grow up!” Jeongyeon cries out, her nose is running uncontrollably, eyes are puffy and hair completely disheveled.

 

Nayeon and Jihyo’s heart melt at the sight, they’ve seen Jeongyeon break down like this many times before, but it never became any less adorable to them.

 

She bawled when their kids were born, even though she was on labor herself, she couldn’t stop when she heard Nayeon had given birth to their little Dubu. And, having just given birth to her small cub, when she got the news Jihyo was delivering Tzuyu, she demanded to be brought to the room to see it happen, luckily, the three of them would be in the same room, so Nayeon talked some sense into her.

 

She lost it on their wedding, and got the makeup artist raging for being able to destroy waterproof makeup. No one can explain it to this day. And her soul left her body when she saw her wifes on their own wedding dresses.

 

She even cried too loud on Sana and Momo’s wedding, having the priest call her out on it. Nayeon had to drag her outside that day, or the ceremony wouldn’t progress. Jihyo recorded everything and she still cried watching the video.

 

She was a train wreck when their kids started teething and got fevers because of it. When Tzuyu scratched her knee, she was the first to walk among the three, it felt like Jeong’s life was about to end.

 

And, now, their babies were going away, not really, and her wifes were telling her to let them go. Nayeon and Jihyo had been trying to calm her down for about a week now and it seems it didn’t work at all.

 

They managed to get her inside the lecture hall, but are still trying to get her silent, so the looks they are getting would diminish a little. It seemed to be working, until the principal finishes his speech and she sees Mina go up on the stage as the new students representative.

 

Sana and Momo had always been part of the family, Jihyo was the first to take Sana as her daughter, even though Sana was older, but she was a foreigner and couldn’t be left alone. Jeongyeon and Nayeon were as affectionate as their, then,  girlfriend and took the girl in as well.

 

When Momo came along, her childish ways conquered Sana’s guardians easily, and they had been a close family ever since. Mina was the youngest of the kids, being born a few months later than their three. So she was the precious one, not only for her mothers, but for her ‘cousins’ and her ‘aunties’ as well.

 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung had really sisterly smiles when Mina was giving her speech, Tzuyu, too much like Jeongyeon, was crying and being calmed down by her sisters, as Jeong was by her wifes. Sana and Momo were overflowing with pride for their daughter, but, more than that, were amused by the family right beside them and their ‘nieces’.

 

It was always amazing how none of the kids from the Park family would resemble the mothers that gave birth to them. Tzuyu was a lot like Jeongyeon, tall, a mysterious aura and just a big crybaby. Although she did have Jihyo’s skill to get everyone to follow her.

 

Chaeyoung, too much like Nayeon, was impatient, childish at times, and had Jihyo’s over expressive eyes, but, to everyone's dismay, got Jeongyeon’s sense of humour.

 

Dahyun, like Jihyo, was reasonable, had this welcoming atmosphere around her, and was wise beyond her years, she also got the warm smile Jeongyeon has, that smile that melts and iceberg within seconds. Unfortunately, she got Nayeon’s lack common sense, which got her sisters and ‘cousin’ on their tippy toes trying to contain her.

 

The most interesting thing, though, must be the Minatozaki family, both mothers were playful, hyper and childish mannered on their own ways, but Mina didn’t get much of that from them. Like Momo, she was very shy, a passionate learner and really warm. From Sana, she got the love for those who are preciou to her, her welcoming side also came from there, but she was a really quiet kid, it was hard for people who didn’t know her to tell when she got excited, or gloomy, but her face showed everything, much like her mothers’.

 

She was also hard headed like Sana, got sulky easily like Momo but, also much like them, she was loyal, truthful and defensive when it came to her own. Maybe that is why the Park kids declared her as their very daughter, much like their parents those many years back.

 

After the entrance ceremony, the kids came and bid goodbye to their parents, then to their ‘aunts’, Jeongyeon was too much of a weeping mess, so Jihyo and Nayeon had to call in absent from work to help their wife. Sana and Momo were off to work, and the kids were going to be out late in the afternoon, so the Park moms headed home.

 

Jeong fell asleep as soon as she got home, she hadn’t been sleeping properly for a few days. Nayeon and Jihyo had something to eat and set off to cuddle on the couch while they wait for their wife rest a little.

 

“Yeonnie?”

 

“Hmm? You want to watch something else?”

 

“No, I’m just worried over Jeongyeon. We know she has always been a wimp, but should we start preparing her for their college entrance?”

 

Nayeon bursts out laughing, she knows Jihyo is serious, but the thought that they are going to have to deal with Jeongyeon’s breakdowns every time their daughters go through something amuses her. She lover her wifes too much to not find their antics cute.

 

“Ji, don’t worry about this right now. Let’s just cuddle and enjoy today? Jeong will wake up soon, and I kind of want you to myself right now.”

 

“Oh, Mrs Park, we might get caught by your wife.” Jihyo muses as she places herself on Nayeon’s lap.

 

“We have to be careful, then. She could be a very jealous woman.” Nayeon muses, as she begins to kiss her wife passionately.

 

Their make out session escalated really quickly, maybe due to the fact that they haven’t had a chance to do it in so long. With four kids, they barely have time and privacy to do much more than shower. They tend to count Mina as their own, just like Sana and Momo count their trio theirs as well.

 

Jihyo breaks the kiss, and Nayeon attacks her neck, not giving her time to think properly.

 

“Lets wake the old lady up, I want you both right now!” Jihyo demands, as she lifts Nayeon and takes her to their bedroom.

 

It might not look like it, but Jihyo is rather strong, and she can’t let Nayeon do any heavy lifting, fearing her leg would give in and she would get hurt again.

 

They barge into the room, Nayeon demands Jeong to wake up as Jihyo throws her to the bed, hastily removing both their clothes, well, the ones that were not left on the way. Jeongyeon wakes up startled, but wastes no time joining her wifes.

 

Their playtime is hungry, needy, and they end up breaking the bed at some point, not that it stopped them. What did make them break apart was their alarms, signaling it was almost time to pick up the kids from school.

 

Jihyo goes pick them up, dropping Jeongyeon on the supermarket so she will get the groceries for dinner, telling her she would pick her up on the way back, and Nayeon is left to tidy up the place and try to get the smell out of the house before Sana and Momo get back, or they wouldn’t let them live.

 

All the cleaning in the world, no amount of air freshener would stop their friends from noticing the trio glowing, and they knew they would be reminded of it for the years to come. Everything got worse when they had to dispose of the broken pieces of the bed, and had the repairman over to fix their mess.

 

It was a happening the Minatozakis would bring up everytime they wanted to win over any discussion. And boy, were they happy when the same happened a few months later, when the Parks took Mina for a weekend at the beach and her mothers managed to break, not only their bed, but the couch as well.

 

Looking back at all that, the beginning of the year was rough for them, adapting to not having the children around all day, to being able to go back to work normally, to get back on track. Now it’s getting close to summer vacation and Jihyo must admit, this is, indeed, a life with a lot of love.


End file.
